Yin and Yang
by Ereana
Summary: El Swan has gone to spend a few months with her dad and elder sister in Forks. She doesn't expect much but she has captured the attention of Caius. He doesn't understand why. She is the total opposite to him yet he finds himself drawn to her light.
1. Arrival in the Rain

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Prologue**

The night was closing in around me, my feet hit the ground in a thud as I ran. The moonlight cast shadows in the trees, twisting mangled shades on the bark, adrenaline coursed through my veins and my heart was beating a mile a minute. The thing behind me was catching up. It was toying with me. Looking backwards my feet stumbled over a fallen branch and I sprawled onto the forest floor. I heard a sickening snap and a rush of pain as my ankle broke. I lay there in the middle of the clearing whimpering at the pain and breathing heavily. The night was silent: there were no birds or bats, not an insect buzzed and not even the branches moved.

Terror began to rise in me as I tasted blood in my mouth. My leg was useless I couldn't even stand up. Then a noise began to come from the woods, the sound of footsteps. He was coming. So this was it. This was the time for me to die. A single tear rolled down my cheek, I didn't want to die yet. I looked up to the moon, it was full, and the stars which lit up the sky like millions of fireflies. The woods seemed to close in around me and I shivered as the wind whipped at my bare arms, it was beautiful yet sinister.

The footsteps got louder and louder as he got closer. I bit my lip as the hopelessness of my situation crashed down on me. I remembered the question that had been asked of me _Would you die for him?_ As the monster came out of the darkness I closed my eyes and whispered hoarsely "Yes". How long ago was that day, that fateful day when I had gone to visit my dad and sister in Forks? It had been the start of a journey that had led me here: laying in the middle of clearing helpless as an unstoppable creature was about to kill me with my heart ripped in two by another.

**Chapter 1**

"Bye mum" I said as I wrapped my arms around her skinny frame. She was struggling not to cry but her eyes seemed red. Phil put an arm around her and I let go. Phil was alright as a step-dad and I guess I was going to miss him but mum was expecting and I wanted to give them some apace. I'd return a few months after my brother or sister was born. Mum kept on fussing but eventually Phil was able to convince her to leave so with a final hug and kiss they headed back for our sunny beautiful house and I waited at the departure gate to go to my dads rainy little town of Forks.

Don't get me wrong I love my dad and the only reason I hadn't moved to Forks already was my school and friends were here but I visited when I could. It's just that Forks is so boring! I sighed and waited for my flight to be called. At least Bella was there, she had moved there 2 years ago and had gotten married. I couldn't believe it! My practical, sensible good girl sister had gotten hitched. I had so wanted to go to her wedding but I was on a stupid school trip to Greece. Bells and I had been close even though she was the older sister. We both had to look after Renée for years until Phil came along. I was so sad that she left but according to mum she was very happy and I couldn't wait to see her, again.

My name is Eleanor Swan. I am 18 years old and live in Jacksonville,Florida with my mum and step-dad. (We moved here 1 and a ½ years ago) I am about 5'8 and have size 7 feet. I suppose I am a little pretty but Bella got all the looks and I got what was left. My hair is an ebony colour that falls about half way down my back. Currently it has a pink stripe down the left side but I am always changing it I love dying my hair, though it drives mum and Phil insane. My face is average, not pretty but not ugly either. My nose is a little too big and my ears stick out slightly. My eyes are the best part of me, no-one knows who I got them from, they're mismatched one is a forest green and the other is a deep sea blue. I have slightly tanned skin but I am generally viewed as a pale person here in sunny Florida. The one thing I have over my sister is that I can actually walk in a straight line without falling over. I am a very artsy and creative person :painting, dancing, singing etc. Dad made sure that Bella and I could defend ourselves and I can handle myself in a fight.

Of course I had to use those fighting skills at school a lot. I was the freak of the school, I had a few close friends but thanks to my hair and "attitude" I was the scapegoat. The only subjects I could be bothered with were art, music and history. Bella was an book person I liked to live in the real world. I do love my sis though, she had been my closest friend for ages. Mum didn't mind what I did at school as long I was happy.

I waited for my plane to be called and I was beginning to feel nervous, and when I get nervous I bite my nails. I know, I know it's a filthy habit but I've been doing it since I was 5 and it was hard to quit. Finally, I heard my plane called and I got on-board. I dozed off during the flight and I woke up to a window showing...rain. Typical Forks weather. I was wearing a pair of old ripped jeans and a black top with a white butterfly across the chest. As soon as the doors opened cold air rushed into the cabin. I wrapped my dark purple jacket around me and put the hood up.

Soon I was outside the airport waiting for my dad or Bella to pick me up. I saw a group of people leaving and I did a double take. It was a very large group almost 30 of them. Most of them were wearing some horrible cloak thing and they walked slightly robotically like a machine. 3 of the group were dressed in normal clothes. They were men and they had a dignified almost royal look to them. They were walking away from me so I couldn't see their faces. For some reason my gaze was drawn to one of the men without cloaks. He was slightly taller than the other two and had white hair that was short and stuck up a bit. If that wasn't odd enough his skin seemed almost white too paler even then Bella. As if feeling my eyes on him his back stiffened and turned around. For a fraction of a second I saw his face. My mouth dropped open the guy was perfect his face was flawless but what shocked me the most was the colour of his eyes. A crimson red that seemed to burn into me. Before I had a chance to look at him closer he turned back and walked on with the rest of his party. Something in me wanted to call out but I shook it off. What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know him.

Still my thoughts remained on him he had just the sort of face I loved to draw, hmm maybe I would when I got settled in. I stood outside underneath an umbrella as I searched for a familiar car. And the rain fell down and down.

**AN: I know I shouldn't start another story but I wanted to really badly. This idea is not mine it is Lone-angel-1992 who asked me to write it. Hope you like it. I thought it was a really interesting idea and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. In the story only Aro has a wife and Renesemee/Nessie isn't there but Edward and Bella are married and Bella is a vampire (they are planning to leave soon) I don't want to give out any spoilers for Breaking Dawn. Please review.**

Sneak Preview

I lunged at my dad and hugged him in an iron grip. It had been so long since I had last seen him. I stepped back and grinned at him. He smiled back at me.

"I missed you too kiddo" he said and I frowned at the insinuation that I was still a kid. Someone came out of the kitchen. I turned and met a pair of golden eyes.


	2. Meeting Edward

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 2**

After a while my dad finally showed up. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a taxi come spending into the car park through the rain. You could almost hear the guy slam his foot down on the breaks as he neared me. I was now freezing and I think my hands had frozen clutching the umbrella and were stuck in that shape. But I forgot about that when the guy opened the door and heat came out. The drive was silent; the driver was concentrating on driving in the rain and I was lost in my thoughts. Strangely they seemed to revolve around that man I had spotted at the airport. His face was stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out.

"We're here." The taxi drivers voice cut into my mind and I looked up. Yep still raining. Same old Forks. I got out of the car and got my luggage out of the back. The umbrella was up again and I made a run for the door, trying and failing to keep dry. I checked my pockets 3 times to find the keys. When the door opened I dashed inside and started to shake like a dog. I reached for a light switch and looked around. It was all right, mums house was more colourful and creative. From the kitchen I could hear voices so I made my way down the hallway and my dad came out of the door.

I lunged at my dad and hugged him in an iron grip. It had been so long since I had last seen him. I stepped back and grinned at him. He smiled back at me.

"I missed you too kiddo" he said and I frowned at the insinuation that I was still a kid. Someone came out of the kitchen. I turned and met a pair of golden eyes. _Who the hell has golden eyes?_ She vaguely remembered Bella telling her on the phone that her fiancée/husband had and I quote "the most gorgeous golden eyes". So this was my new brother-in-law. Not bad. Charlie was watching us uneasily and Mr pretty boy was staring at me as if I was a slide under a microscope.

"You must be Eleanor, Bella has told me a lot about you." His voice was so pure yet I distrusted something about him. He looked like a predator and something inside of me was screaming run. I focused on what he was saying. "I'm Edward, Bella's husband." I forced a smile on my face and stuck out my hand. His hand was ice cold and sent a tremor of fear go down my spine. But El Swan was no wimp so I stood my ground and looked up at my new brother.

"It's nice to meet you Edward,so sorry I couldn't make the wedding but that's life." I looked around and was confused when I didn't see Bella anywhere. "Where is Bella?" I asked looking from my dad to Edward. Dad looked old and sad, Edward seemed to become stone but I saw some pain show in his eyes. Dad cleared his throat and looked away. So I turned my eyes onto Edward, one eyebrow raised in question, he sighed and met my mismatched eyes with his yellow ones.

"10 days ago Bella collapsed at my house from some illness, my father is a doctor and he is treating her. He isn't sure when it will pass but it is unsafe for her to see anyone in case she passes it one and she is too weak to move to the hospital. My father has the best equipment at our house to care for her with" he said. My eyes narrowed at his story.

"How come you and your family can see her?" I asked my voice taking on a slightly sharp tone of voice.

"We have been around her long enough to know that the disease won't pass to us." that flat tone of voice was annoying the hell out of me.

"Well if you can see her why can't we? If this "disease" didn't spread to you it might not spread to us. I came all the way from Florida to see my sister and no golden-eyed husband or mystery illness is going to stop that" I snapped. I usually have a better control over my temper but the flight, rain, taxi and this annoying man had taken its toll.

"El! The Cullens have been nothing but good to Bella! Apologize now young lady." my dad scolded me and my cheeks warmed a bit. I hate when he told me off. It made me feel like I was 12 again. I sighed and straightened up.

"I apologize for my behaviour Edward Culllen, travelling has been terrible and it has left me weary." I said acting like I really meant it. Inwardly I was calling him every bad name I could think of. A small smile crossed his face but it was a weird smile like he knew I was insulting him. I mentally shook myself. No I was just being paranoid. I turned back to my dad.

"Is it OK if I go to my room? I think I need to rest." I said with my lost puppy face on. Dad smiled and said it was fine. I went back down the hall and turned to go up the stairs still insulting my new brother in my head. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside with a smile on my face. I loved this room and I always stayed here. I don't know what it was that attracted me to it, but it had always been mine. I dropped my case in the middle of the room and sat on the bed. Now Bella would probably have started to unpack and put everything away properly and neatly, me I just kind of fling stuff everywhere and stuff it into drawers and only after a few days have passed and someone yells at me to do it. But I did open it to find my sketch pad and pencil case. I flipped open to a new white page and lay with my stomach on the bed.

I love starting new pictures, there is nothing more magical than seeing a beautiful picture emerge onto a blank canvas. I took out a pencil and began to sketch the face that had been stuck in my head. The rain stopped and it was that funny in between time of day. Twilight. The room was bathed with oranges, reds and yellows giving everything a golden hue. Truly mystical. Mum had taught me how to do this, how to sit still and watch the beauty of nature: the colours, the shapes, the sounds and the textures. The ultimate artwork. I snapped my attention back onto my drawing and began to sketch again.

Soon enough his face started to appear amongst the lines of grey and black, by this stage I was deep into my drawing trance. This means that nothing short of hitting me on the head with a brick will get me to respond. I was lost in the drawing. This is nothing new, I once spent a whole school day just sketching a plant (the teachers weren't pleased. I was), but something was different about this drawing. The face was so handsome and I felt like I could touch his flawless skin. It was like my entire being was focused on getting this drawing perfect. Night had fallen and the only light was from my bedside table, I was just about to finish it but I was stuck on his eyes. To me when I draw a face the eyes are the hardest and the most important part to draw. They show what someone is like, they give the portrait emotion; sadness, joy, fear, surprise even love can be expressed through the eyes. What had I seen in his eyes? They had been a crimson colour which had shocked me but they also had a predatory look in them, the eyes of a hunter and for a second I had felt like his prey.

Who was I kidding? Over the years I had gotten used to the fact that with my looks, I would be lucky if I got a second glance from guys. But this man had looked at me like I was something to eat. With that hunter image in my mind I drew his eyes and finished the sketch. I yawned and looked at my handiwork. It wasn't too bad, nothing looked out of place and everything was the right size, definitely one of my better sketches. I wished I had heard his voice but that was probably the last time I'd see the man again. So why did he still appear in my thoughts. I thought that if I had put his face on paper it would get out of my head but it was still there. I sighed and went to change into my night dress, maybe a good night sleep would get him out. I smiled and snuggled under the blankets.

_Dream Sequence_

_I was standing on a beach at night. The moon had turned the sand a soft silver and the waves sparkled under the stars. I was wearing a plain white dress to my knees and was barefoot. The wind whistled along my beach and blew my hair everywhere. I wondered what the sea felt like on my skin so I began to walk forwards. The sand got wet as I neared the sea and I left footprints behind me. The only sound was the gentle crash of the waves. I gasped as the cool water lapped against my feet, I continued to move forward until the sea came to just below my knees. I felt a deep peace and calm, it was like nothing else mattered except the flow of he ocean._

_Suddenly a pair of ice arms locked around my arms. I stiffened in fear as I heard the person...creature behind me inhale as if it were smelling me. I was about to turn around and beat it to a pulp when it spoke._

"_My, my what's a beautiful thing like you doing out here alone." he purred next to my ear. His voice had a slight Italian accent and then for some reason the fear drained out of me and I just let him hold me in the water. I looked up to see who my companion was and saw the face of the man at the airport smiling at me as if I was the most wonderful thing in the world. Then he lowered his teeth to my pulse and I felt his teeth on my skin._

I woke up with a yell. Sitting bolt straight and sweating like a pig, my breathing was laboured and my hands were shaking. I ran my fingers through my hair. What was happening to me?

**AN:Sorry for the late update and thanks to ThisIsMyDisguise, burgundy eyes, Romance4ever, Sparkling Grey, LoreleiJ, BlueEyedGunSlinger, VeggieGirl15 and Lone-Angel-1992 for reviewing. Do you think I should do Caius's POV or stick to Eleanor's POV? My sister has a story on Fiction Press called My Fallen Angel and she's just started writing so could you check it out please. Asnyway thanks for reviewing and reading and adding to fav/alert lists. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Sneak Peak

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" the infuriating arrogant male voice pierced my drawing trance and I looked up ready to snap the guys head off. I froze as I looked into the face that had haunted my mind, thoughts and dreams.


	3. Park Drawing

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 3**

Breakfast for me was a silent and slightly moody affair. It was a Saturday morning and as a rule I am never happy between 7 and 10. Dad had gone off to work. Ugh! Who can work on a Saturday? Apparently Charlie Swan can. So I sat and shovelled spoonfuls of cereal into the hole I call a mouth. Not very ladylike but I was hungry. That damn dream kept on replaying in my head and that odd feeling of both safety and fear. I was in an even worse mood than normal. This morning I had woken up to about 20 e-mails from my mum ranging from wondering if I missed her to how great it was to have a little extra space. Mum wasn't being mean she was just like that. After sending her a short (and slightly grumpy) message back I decided to have a look around my new town. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue t-shirt with a spiral in the middle, I hardly ever cared what I looked like. Just as I was going out the door, I felt a strange urge to get my sketch pad. So I shrugged and stomped upstairs to get it and a satchel, I packed a pencil, my purse and my phone. Again I headed for the door...then I remembered I had to tell dad where I was going so I dashed into the kitchen and left a note for him.

Finally, I was able to make it past the front door and got to the street before realising that I had forgotten my shoes. But that's just me, I'm useless at remembering stuff especially directions. The sky was dull as usual and everything looked grey but I was in a grey sort of mood. No-one was on the street and there were only one or two cars on the road. So I just walked along the pavement examining the buildings and thinking about Bella. I hoped she would feel better soon and I wanted to ask her how she had ended up with a controlling, uncaring and cold jerk like Edward Cullen. I was going to ask her today at some point. No matter what that creep said I was going to see her.

I wasn't really sure where I was going, my feet just went on and on thumping against the concrete. That dream once again filled my mind. It made no sense, why would I dream about a guy who I have never seen before or even spoken to. Our eyes had met for like a second yet his face was burned into my memory, I could remember almost every detail of his face from his slightly cruel looking mouth to his piercing red eyes. Against my will, my heart began to beat faster, I could hear it thumping in my chest and the blood was rushing to my face. One of the few things my sister and I had in common was that we blushed at almost anything and we were embarrassed easily as well but my skin was slightly darker so people usually couldn't tell if I was blushing. I shook my head and looked up. Somehow I had wandered to the gate of a small park, it wasn't special, just a normal park with a duck pond, some trees and a couple of benches.

I sat down on one of the benches next to the pond, my reflection could just be seen in the murky water. Getting out my sketch book I flipped open to a new page and began to draw the park. I liked to draw sceneries when I was alone and I could really focus on the detail. Slowly but surely the scene began to appear on my paper. I loved doing this, drawing something that wasn't special or extravagant just plain. I tried to make it beautiful. Again my mind went into drawing mode and I sat hunched over my paper occasionally glancing up to check something.

"What is a beautiful lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" the infuriating arrogant male voice pierced my drawing trance and I looked up ready to snap the guys head off. I froze as I looked into the face that had haunted my mind, thoughts and dreams. My throat suddenly became dry and my vocal cords stopped working. My anger had drained away and I felt my heart begin to beat faster again and blood rushed to my face

XXXX

The girl seemed to have been stunned at my appearance, this wasn't unusual my kind was always attractive to humans. I wasn't sure what had drawn me to this place, it had been an unusual but strong pull and I felt it again as I looked down at the human on the bench. How strange, she was a human yet that familiar feeling of disgust was absent. Why was I even speaking to her? She was absolutely nothing like the females I usually spoke to. Her face was not beautiful but it had a certain prettiness to it and her features were softer than those of vampires. Her raven coloured hair framed her face with a...pink stripe down one side. It was her eyes that captivated my attention one was a dark green and the other a deep blue, when she had been drawing they had been sharp and focused, then angry and now they were confused and stunned. Those eyes had been in my mind ever since I had seen her at the airport staring at me, judging me. I flicked a glance to what she was holding; a sketch pad and a pencil. The drawing was actually quite good by human standards. I don't understand it this female I everything I disliked creative, emotional, _human._ Yet she had a certain charm about her, an innocence I hadn't seen in years.

I should just leave her and return to my brothers, we had only one reason to be here. Aro had been unusually anxious to make sure that Bella Swan had been successfully converted, so much so that he had felt it necessary to drag Marcus, most of the Guard and myself along with him to visit the Cullens. Marcus and Aro were at their house right now but I had asked to examine the area. Boredom is a big part of my immortal life. I turned my gaze back to the girl she seemed to have collected her thoughts and her eyes were now guarded. The first time I had seen her she had looked like a drowned rat but again my focus had been on her.

"Why do you ask?" she finally spoke. Her voice had a slightly southern drawl and sent a shiver down my spine. She turned her head slightly, at the same time a breeze blew through the park and I got a scent of her blood. It hit me like a brick wall and venom pooled in my mouth. God, her scent was mouth-watering, the beast inside of me was roaring for her blood. It wouldn't be that difficult, the park was empty and there were no cars on the road. I leant down towards her my eyes in her exposed neck when she turned her head again and our eyes met. It was like at the airport; an instant connection. I opened my mouth to reply.

"I was just wondering why you were out here alone." I flashed her a charming smile and waited for her to respond.

XXXX

Who the hell was this guy? So what if I kept on seeing his face he was probably just another arrogant playboy. I forced myself to scowl at him.

"Its not really any of your business is it." I snapped, I hated playboys with a passion, they were all cruel jerks who saw women as inferior beings. Anger washed over me. I closed my book and stood up. I did not want to spend my time with a jerk. I began to move away when an ice cold hand circled my hand, I jerked my head round and saw fire flash in his crimson eyes.

**AN: Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and hope you all have a Happy New Year. I have been having a huge writers block, really sorry. Do you think I did Caius POV OK? Please read and review.**

Sneak Peak

So this was the Cullens house, a bit big but it was a gorgeous building. Apparently the others were out on a camping trip and only the doctor remained. I saw an open window and smiled. The wall looked easy enough to climb and I began to move up it, praying that no-one heard me. Finally, I reached the window and swung my legs inside. Suddenly I heard a feral growl come from inside, looking up I met the blood e eyes of...


	4. Fear and Fury

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 4**

That fear I had felt in my dream crashed over me as this strange man grabbed my arm. His hand must have been made of ice and I could feel the strength in his fingers as they wrapped around my wrist like a vice. Some ancient instinct in me was screaming at me to run away from this, this...predator. I looked around hoping that someone would see and come over to help, no-one was here. Just my luck. Was I going to die? I tried to steel myself, the one thing I had never been was a coward (at least not a big one) so I lifted my head up and stared into his eyes trying to appear brave.

"My my you are a strange one. I was designed to attract humans, draw them in like moths to a flame yet I can smell your fear." At this point he bent his head down to my neck and inhaled. He breathed out and I could practically feel him smirking "It is amazing and intoxicating." he stood back up to his full height and looked down at me with...hunger? in his eyes. My fear was covered by a wave of anger. I was a very emotional person.

"Look pal, I've had a really stressful day and you aren't making it any easier. So just say what you gotta say and leave me the hell alone." Anger felt good, it gave me back some strength. The fact that my voice didn't wobble filled me with pride and I stared at him trying to ignore the pain in my wrist, it was definitely going to bruise and all my self-defence training seemed to have flown out of my mind. His eyes narrowed and I saw anger flash in them again, yet strangely he released my arm and I felt the blood begin to flow to my hand again.

XXXX

The fear was rolling of her in waves and it added a spicy scent to her blood, that was simply mouth-watering. It would be so easy to have her blood, she was nobody a mere human. Prey to the superior race on earth. My race. The way that she spoke to me was so normal yet filled with contempt. Anger rushed through me, how dare she look down on me. There was something intriguing about her, the fact that she was not dead yet proved that. The last person who had spoken that way to me was screaming for mercy seconds later. Even though she tried to sound strong I could still tell that she was afraid. I looked down and was surprised to see I still held her wrist, her skin was warm, so warm against my ice cold hand. The warmth felt-nice. I stood back and looked her up and down. She was amusing for a human and she held my attention in a way no-one had in years. Why did she not run if she was scared? Why did she face me? What was her reason for coming here? How was she able to speak to me like that?

So many questions yet I kept them locked up inside of me. I smirked down at her and I could see her irritation with me growing. A playboy she had called me, that was a first. I leaned down to her again and I felt her muscles clench and her heartbeat increase. This mortal stood facing death and yet she stood her ground and did not back down. She had courage which was a rare quality in these times.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she snapped her voice showing frustration, confusion but no fear. Looks like I had, as Aro called it, a new toy to play with. I leant down near her ear and took one last breath of her scent. She would merely be a passing interest and I could easily dispose of her.

"Just because I know we''ll be seeing a lot more of each other."

XXXX

Gah!!!This man was hell bent on annoying me. What was wrong with me that I only seemed to meet weirdos or in his case killer weirdos who are handsome and have the most perfect fac-. Stop brain stop! I frowned up at him and replied in my most haughty and frosty tone. "I highly doubt that. I don't make a note of meeting arrogant pompous jerks." I truly expected him to hit me and I braced myself for the blow. It never came, he smirked again and turned away. I stared after him for a second feeling something like regret settle on me but I shook myself and began to walk away.

"That's what I though you'd say but you will come around soon enough." his voice was dripping with confidence and arrogance. I spun around intending to tell him just what I though to that comment but to my anger he had gone. Cursing over the fact that he had had the last word I left the park. I tried to get a sense of what Forks was like but my damn mind kept bringing up that man. I didn't even know his name. I'd have to ask next time..NEXT TIME!!! Great now my mind was turning against me. The only way to set me straight was a nice talk with my older sis. I quickly found directions to the Cullen house and began to walk. I enjoyed walking, nature and outdoor activities it helped me feel more connected to the world. Still that annoying guy stayed in me thoughts so I tried to wonder what Bella would say when she saw me probably something like "why have you broken into my husbands house?" I didn't care what her creepy husband said I had come to see Bella and that's just what I was going to do. Soon enough a white building appeared on the horizon.

So this was the Cullens house, a bit big but it was a gorgeous building. Apparently the others were out on a camping trip and only the doctor remained. I saw an open window and smiled. The wall looked easy enough to climb and I began to move up it, praying that no-one heard me. Finally, I reached the window and swung my legs inside. Suddenly I heard a feral growl come from inside, looking up I met the blood red eyes of... a painting. I relaxed and looked up again. It was a painting of 4 men. They all looked familiar and- no way there was Mr arrogant himself standing and looking like he owned the world. I saw a date written in the corner 1855. It had to be a joke or maybe just a relative. Yeah that was it still the resemblance was a little scary.

I heard that growl again and looked around, I couldn't see anyone yet I had the feeling I was being watched. Now I am not a paranoid person but the atmosphere of the house, the feeling and the scary picture was freaking me out a little. The house was almost silent. I looked around and found the house empty. She wasn't here. I climbed back down the wall and began to walk back home, the feeling of being watched followed me until I stepped inside my house. As I lay down to sleep that night the only thought going through my head was. Where is my sister?

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Do you think I did his POV OK. Someone said it should be more arrogant and I tried to do that. Sorry for the painting thing. I can't remember where the Cullen house is and I think there might be a photo of Carlisle with the 3 others but I modified it to suit the story. I didn't want to move the story on too fast. Please read and review.**

Sneak Peak

The lights behind me switched off and I was left alone in the darkness. I began to walk home cursing myself for not agreeing to get a ride with dad. The street was empty and desolate, I was walking when I heard it a second pair of footsteps behind me. Without looking back I sped up praying that whoever it was would leave. More footsteps appeared and I knew there was a group. Dread began to wash over me and I walked even faster. Then a guy stepped in front of me with a glazed and drunken look on his face.

"Well looks like we got lucky tonight boys."


	5. Night Attack

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 5**

Dinner was nice, dad can't cook at all and mum has created some of the weirdest "food" I have ever seen so Bella and I had learned to cook from an early age just to survive. Bella was better but I could at least make something normal. Sausage and mash. Most of the conversation came from me. See I have my mums skill of turning a couple of words into a speech, dad and Bella were fine with just making occasional inputs. Guess that's why I got on with them, they aloud me to vent and I allowed them to get away with saying a word or two. I did not get on with arrogant, mean, snobbish jerks! Ugh!! Get him out of my head! Dad coughed and I looked up, he had an almost fearful look and glancing down I saw that I had cut through the sausage and was now sawing into the plate.

Blushing, I took a drink and tried to act normally for the rest of dinner. Dad offered to clean up so I went up to my room and lay on the bed. My sketch book was sticking out of my bag, reaching over I flicked it open to a random page, and would you believe it, it stopped on his portrait. _Close it._ I told myself firmly. But my hand wouldn't obey and his eyes stared into mine. Why did all the gorgeous guys have to be jerks? It was the impossible quest: To find the perfect guy. Bella was convinced she had (but I had my doubts about that), mum thought Phil was the one (he was nice but he wasn't dad) and dad was great but he was my dad. You don't think about dads like that. Weariness began to overcome me, and my eyes began to drop. The last thing I saw before drifting into dreamland was his infuriating smirk.

Sunday soon came, I was up by 11 and fully concious by 12. Is there such a time as "Sunday morning"? I think it's a myth like "low-fat chocolate". Dad was out again and I had the house to myself. That meant one thing: hair dyeing. I rummaged around in my bag and found a packet of purple dye. Smiling I headed to the bathroom. I had been doing this for years, mum had taught me how, soon I was sitting on the couch with wet black hair and purple stripes in it. The TV was on, but as usual there was nothing to watch. My dad had left his mobile behind for some bizarre reason. Curiosity got the better of me and I flicked it open. Scanning down contacts I found the number I was looking for. Bella. Smiling I pressed call and waited for her to pick up.

_Hello?_ Damn. I was not in the mood to deal with Bells creepy fiancée.

Hey there...Edmund was it. Listen I would really appreciate it if I could talk to my sister no.

_It's Edward and Bella is out right now. But why don't you just break into our home again to see for yourself. _How the hell had he known I broke into his house?

I wasn't anywhere near your house. (Teensy weensy little white lie there)

_My sister Alice saw you climb up the window and jump in and my brother Jasper was at home when you entered._

Was he the freak growling at me? And I checked that house top to bottom how could I not have seen him? (Stupid curiosity)

_So you were in our house. _His voice sounded triumphant, amused and it annoyed the hell out of me.

Look Mr. I'm so much better than everyone else, if I want to see my ill sister it's none of your concern! I don't bloody care what she's got, smallpox, measles, rabies, I don't care because she's my sister and I love her. So what if I broke into your house I'd gladly do it again to see her. One way or another I am going to see Bella and there is nothing you can do about it.

I hung up and smiled widely, I loved having the last word. Sure it was immature but whoever said I was mature? For the rest of the day I sat in front of the TV enjoying Dads movie collection. The man had taste in films. A few hours later dad came back. I yelled a greeting while I watched Jaws, it was just getting good when I heard dad shout from the kitchen.

"Hey El would you mind getting some fish from the store? We're all out and my leg is killing me."

Sighing, I paused the film and put on my shoes. The night was cold and I hugged my jacket to my body, the store was a fair walk away and I was grateful the street lights were on. The store was just about to close so I bought a couple of haddock and began the lonely walk home. I was walking along when the lamps began to flicker then the lights behind me switched off and I was left alone in the darkness. I began to walk home cursing myself for not agreeing to get a ride with dad. The street was empty and desolate, I was walking when I heard it a second pair of footsteps behind me. Without looking back I sped up praying that whoever it was would leave. More footsteps appeared and I knew there was a group. Dread began to wash over me and I walked even faster. Then a guy stepped in front of me with a glazed and drunken look on his face.

"Well looks like we got lucky tonight boys." I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I breathed through my mouth. There were 3 of them, the one in front of me seemed to be the leader, the 2 behind me chortled and panic ran through my eyes. Forcing myself to clam I brought back memories of my old self defence class and adjusted my stance slightly. A large sticky hand grabbed my elbow, I grabbed it and twisted grinning at the yelp of surprise. Another of the guys grabbed my sides so I lifted my leg and kneed him in the groin. As soon as I was free I bolted for the light as fast as my legs could carry me. I was just about to reach it when something hard and bulky slammed me into the brick wall.

Pain erupted in my side, but before I could cry out a hand covered my mouth. It was the leader of the 3. He was breathing heavily and his arms looked me up and down with an appreciative look. What was he thinki-. Oh no. NO, no no! This couldn't be happening to me. Not in Forks, not when my dad was chief of police. No. But as his hand moved to my chest I realised it could and was going to happen. Just before this monster touched me he was wrenched away and hit the lamp post.

My body started to shake as shock and relief set in, a panic attack. I heard someone call my name.

"Eleanor! Eleanor?"

The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. Suddenly, a pair of hands gently held my shoulders and began to push me somewhere. The hands were cold but they didn't revolt me as that monsters had done, they rubbed my shoulders in a comforting way and my heartbeat began to slow down. That voice whispered in my ear.

"Breathe, just breathe Eleanor. He's gone he can't hurt you now. Come now where's that spitfire who said she'd never see me again?" The voice now held a tinge of amusement and arrogance

That struck my memory and I stopped looking into the blood red eyes of that jer- man who I kept on seeing. _He_ had saved me. My brain started to function again and I turned to face him.

XXXX

Eleanor Swan. That was her name, I had over heard that newborn, Bella I think her name was, complain about how she couldn't see her sister. After hearing her describe her sister I knew it could only be one person. Strange the name meant light yet she seemed to have drawn one of the darkest creatures on the planet to her. I had decided to wait a day or two before seeing her again. Then on my way to the Cullen house I had smelt her and _them._ Her fear had been great yet she was able to take down two of her attackers I was about to leave when I saw the 3rd man slam her into a wall. I knew instantly what that human wanted to do to her. A dark and raging fury had filled me, why I felt this way I didn't know but I let it consume me as I ripped him away from her. Breaking his neck in the progress, he was lucky I wanted to make him scream in agony and cry for mercy. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to leave not while she was in such a state. Guess some of the manners from my old life still remain with me.

Her skin was warm beneath my fingers and felt curiously nice. Her face was shocked and scared, that would never do, if she was to entertain me she needed to have some spirit in her. I used that tone of voice she hated and sure enough she recognised me.

**AN: Do you think I wrote that fight scene well, I usually suck at writing action scenes but I think I did that OK. I'm trying to develop this relationship slower than some of my other fics. Hope you enjoy it.**

Sneak Peak

Caius so that was his name, it sounded ancient but powerful. Ever so slowly I reached my over and grabbed his lightly, he looked up with suspicion and caution in his eyes. His skin was so cold but felt nice in my hand.

"Thank you for saving me Caius."


	6. What's your name? Caius

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 6**

"You!" my voice was shaking with incredulity. OK, clearly the shock of being attacked was getting to me and I was hallucinating. This could not be the man who had saved me. He was a selfish arrogant jerk whom I hated! Why would he save me?

"Ah so she speaks at last. I must admit you had me worried for a minute there. You've been in my company for about a minute and haven't insulted me once." he spoke in a mocking tone and I realised with a sickening clarity that he had saved me. Great I owed a narcissistic jerk my life. The universe did hate me. I straightened my back and attempted to walk off with my dignity. At least that was what I planned, the second ii stepped away from him my legs gave way beneath me and I almost face planted on to the path. Two ice cold arms wrapped around me seconds before I hit and to my horror my cheeks flushed bright red. Bella was the blushing one, I didn't give a damn what people thought of me. So why was I embarrassed in front of this guy. I could practically see him smirking behind me.

"My my I didn't know you'd fall for me that fast." his drawling voice was pissing me off to no end. I growled a warning but still he carried on. "Here I thought you had enough sense not to walk alone at night, you never know what monsters lurk in the shadows. Guess I overestimated your mental capabilities....You still look quite pale, should I take you home?"

My anger had been rising as he spoke but the image of dad seeing me like this popped into my mind and fear swamped me. "No you can't take me home, my dad will kill me. Just let me rest for a couple of seconds." Maybe if I could regain the use of my legs I could walk around a bit and calm down. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and then a startled yelp came out of my mouth as my legs were swept up from under me. I was moving but my legs weren't on the ground and I was pressed against something cold and hard. A feeling of dread overcame me and I looked up. Yep. Worst situation possible. The arrogant, haughty, disdainful creep, whose face kept on appearing in my mind, had saved my life and now was carrying me in a bridal style along the streets of Forks. I wanted to sink into a deep dark hole and never come up. If my cheeks got any redder I could get a good job as a traffic light.

After a few seconds I noticed that something felt unusual about the way he was holding me. The only one to hold me like this had been dad when he had carried me to bed. This was different, dad had been warm and comfy this guy was ice cold and hard. I could feel his muscles below the shirt he wore. Stop thinking like that! With dad there had been the familiar thump of his heart against my ear, with this guy noth-...WHAT! I pressed my ear to his chest, it couldn't be, the man didn't have a heartbeat.

"Not that I don't like this position but why are you doing that?" he asked smoothly, looking down with one eyebrow raised. Damn it! Why did he always find me at my weakest moments? I hated contact with people, so why did leaning in to him feel so natural? My cheeks turned crimson again and I looked away, I was not looking at him till he put me down. But he didn't show any sign of stopping, sighing I tried to relax, which was surprisingly easy in his arms. Weariness slowly consumed me and I closed my eyes again, slowly leaning into the jerk, my saviour.

XXXX

I couldn't believe it when the little dynamite fell asleep in my arms. I was one of the most feared creatures on earth yet she was slumbering peacefully in my arms. In fact her little hands were clutching my shirt almost as if she was trying to keep him near. Her chest was moving up and down and my feet ground to a halt. So this was what breathing looked like. Fascinating. The steady beat of her heart was so intriguing as was the flow of her blood. How on earth could she trust me enough to fall asleep in my arms? That attack must have exhausted her more than I had thought. This interest in a human was unhealthy, I had to end it soon. I saw a sheltered bench in the corner and promptly dropped her on it.

XXXX

I opened my eyes in shock as I felt my butt contact with something wooden. "Ouch!" I yelped and began to rub my back in an attempt to ease the pain. That was going to leave a bruise. The noise of someone sitting down came to the right of me and I looked to see that guy sitting on the bench he had dropped me on. I really needed to find out his name. My anger flared as I realised he had just dropped me on my ass. Lifting up a hand I banged his shoulder. Wouldn't you know it, it was as hard and cold as his chest. "Oww." I yelled as my hand began to throb. Perfect, I punch a guy and I get hurt. His infuriating grin was back and if my hand wasn't hurting I would slap it off his face.

"Wow, you really know how to treat a rescuer." this time he spoke with a lot of sarcasm. Guilt settled in my mind. Jerk or not he had saved my life and had calmed me down afterwards.

"Sorry. It's just been a rough night." God why did my voice have to come out so sad and pathetic? "So what's your name." He gave me an odd look, like I had surprised him some how.

"Caius." he muttered looking away, I nodded. Caius so that was his name, it sounded ancient but powerful. Ever so slowly I reached my over and grabbed his lightly, he looked up with suspicion and caution in his eyes. His skin was so cold but felt nice in my hand.

"Thank you for saving me Caius." My dad was a policeman so I knew that it was rare for girls to be saved like I had. A sudden breeze h it my face and he looked away, sort of like he was struggling with something, his other hand was clenched tightly on the bench wood. "Caius?" I asked craning my head to get a better look at him. A wave of fear washed over me as his eyes met mine. His were flaring with some primeval emotion and I felt like a mouse staring at a cat that was hungry. My throat was dry and my limbs felt like stone. I couldn't move as his head bent closer to my neck. My heart began to beat erratically and my breath began to come out in spasms.

His hands moved like lightening and held me in place like bands of steel. I wasn't sure what he was doing but it was terrifying me. I then heard him inhale, like he was smelling something, a feral growl came from his mouth. Time passed. Hours, minutes, seconds? I didn't know. All I was aware of was Caius holding me and my fear.

"Why do you effect me so much?" his voice had lost it's haughty tone and was now raw and guttural. It sent shivers down my spine; not only from fear. He leaned down into my neck and I felt something scrape against my skin oh my god his teeth.

**AN: What do you think. I wanted to show Caius' predator side more. Please read and review!**

Sneak Peak

"Thanks for showing me around Jason." I said my voice dripping with fake sweetness. Ugh! This kid was annoying. He smiled at me and took my hand in his. My skin crawled as he pulled me down the road I could have sworn I heard a growl from the trees behind me.


	7. Dreams and School Time

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 7**

OK. I know I should have run screaming for the hills. There was a guy nibbling on my neck for Christ's sake!! But I couldn't force my legs to move. Partly from fear and partly from something else. The scrape of his teeth and the light touches of his tongue were doing strange things to my body - there was a weird heat deep inside of me and my breathing became slightly laboured. The feelings weren't unpleasant but I felt out of control and when his eyes caught mine I felt like a rabbit staring into the eyes of a hawk that knows it can't escape. I gulped but this seemed only to entice him as he gave my throat one long lick. To my horror a groan left my mouth and my eyelids fluttered shut. Now that did feel good. My hands started to move on their own accord; one curled around his neck and the other pushed through his hair. I really was insane, the thought appeared in my mind which was now in a kind of pink and hazy state. There was a complete stranger about to chew on my vocal cords and I was holding him to my neck.

My mouth opened to protest but then he did another lick on my skin and I had a mind blank again. Even if I did let go of him, I still wouldn't be able to move; his arms were like a cage around me and my stupid legs were still weak from the attack. The fear was still there but now that other feeling was stronger, I tried to think of revolting or disgusting things; the time I broke my leg and it bent askew, the dog I had seen get run over by a truck, seeing mum and Phil kiss for the first time. That was the wrong thing to think. At the memory of kissing my lips went dry and that warmth got even stronger. Snap out of it! I yelled trying to break this black magic spell he was weaving over me.

XXXX

Whatever civilised part of me had disappeared the second that wind had blown her scent my way. I had neglected to feed today and I transformed into the hunter of old. Her heart was pumping fast and hard, the flow of her blood was driving me insane. God the scent of her blood. A spicy tangy mix of exotic fruits and the rainforest. I growled low. My respect for that Cullen brat increased how he was able to resist his Blood-singer was a mystery to me. Eleanor was mine. I could also smell hair dye which was no surprise since her hair now had vivid purple stripes in it. I smirked inwardly, her scent matched her personality; strong, exciting and irresistible.

She had noticed the change in me, the fear began to roll off her again which only made her blood smell even better. Instinct took hold and I moved closer to her neck where I could see her pulse and hear the blood moving. Her heart beat faster which only attracted me more. It was simple I was the predator she was my prey. She was about to run. No. My hands shot out and held her in front of me – I absently noticed that her skin was like satin. But all rational thought deserted me when I took a deep breath. My face was against her neck and made her blood scent even more mouthwatering. A growl rumbled from inside of me. Hunger. Blood. Fear. And another factor something about this human entrapped me.

"Why do you effect me so much?" I asked my voice rough from hunger and blood-lust. But I didn't wait for her answer. Leaning forward I ran my mouth along her jugular and lost what little control I had. Even her skin was delicious; a tangy flavour that rivalled the scent of her blood. Our eyes met and I saw the stark terror in those green and blue orbs. Something inside of me stilled and it occurred to me that I didn't want her to be that scared of me. Yes I enjoyed the fear but I also wanted her fiery soul and maddening stubbornness. Deliberately, I licked her neck. A groan came out of her mouth and her eyelids shut. Her scent changed suddenly, the fear was still there but another smell had appeared. Before I could analyse it the girls hands began to move. I froze in shock as they circled my head and pressed me to her. She clearly had no sense of preservation. She actually enjoyed what I was doing. This had never happened before and rocked me to my core. I wasn't in control of this situation. With a sudden move I hit the back of her neck and she sunk into unconscious.

I stood up and looked at her sprawled on the bench. A pathetic, weak mortal human had shaken me and I hated her for that. Why couldn't she have reacted like the other human cattle I had feasted on? Why was she different? No. I had to cut all ties with her. Tonight was the last time I would see her. Bending down I picked her up - gently so as not to rouse her. Hopefully she would dismiss it as a dream if not she would be disposed of no matter what. "No matter what." I repeated it aloud. I made my way back to where those fools had dared to put a hand on her. A plastic bag lay discarded on the side of the road. Supporting her with one hand I looked inside it: 2 haddock wrapped up. They'd be fine. Her scent was all over the bag so I picked it up and followed her scent down the road.

I was a little apprehensive of learning where she lived. Already my interest for her was too strong. How was I going to stay away from her once I knew where she slept. She moved in my arms and made a strange mewing noise. I smiled when I imagined her reaction to me hearing that. Right on cue her eyes opened, they were glazed and unfocused. She looked up at me and I smirked down at her waiting for the inevitable yet entertaining explosion.

XXXX

His mouth was on my neck and....My eyes opened. Blinking, I tried to take in my surroundings, I was moving but I could see my feet and they weren't on the floor. Wait a minute. This was very familiar. No. Not again. With dread I looked up and mentally cursed. Yep I was in that bastards arms again. That smirk of his was big on his face and if I wasn't so embarrassed I would kick him were it really hurts. Wait a second hadn't he been feasting on my throat. I was so sure. It had been so real – I'm sure my neck was moist. But we weren't on a bench in fact we were walking towards my house and he had my fish in his hand.

God how humiliating. I had actually dreamt of this pompous jerk sucking on my neck and I was enjoying it. My face glowed red and I wanted a hole to swallow me up right then. How was I supposed to act normal around Caius now. Was that even his name?

"Caius?" I asked looking up at him trying to appear calm and collected.

"Yes spitfire or should I call you kitten from the way you were purring in my arms. Guess you like being in my arms. I don't blame you." he said and happily my anger returned yes I could deal with him when he acted this way. Kitten? I was so going to kill him.

"The only reason I would purr would be if I was watching you be castrated and tortured. And my name is El." I snapped, glad to be angry once more. He smirked at this but kept on walking.,

"Castration eh? Well now I didn't think you were interested in that part of me." he said his voice dropping to a low and seductive tone. My face flushed again and I looked away. Refusing to play his childish games. The house was coming up but he still hadn't put me down.

"But I must admit your the first kitten I've seen with purple stripes." great his mocking voice was back. I was actually proud of my hair I liked it.

" First of all if you call me kitten again I am going to rip out your tongue, which should be done anyway, secondly my hair is none of your business and finally will you please PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Being in his arms made me feel small and insignificant. He stopped and slowly lowered me to the ground. I stared pointedly at my bag and he handed it to me without a word. I stomped off down the road and to my shock and horror he began to follow me.

"What are you-" I began but I remembered what had happened last time I walked alone. So I accepted his company and I felt grateful that he didn't bring up the attack. He just nodded and kept walking and somehow I knew that I was safe with him. No-one would bother me with him here, I was protected My legs still felt a little weak – whether it was from the assault or the dream I just didn't know. My house came up and I turned into the drive, then stopped. What was I supposed to say to Caius. Thanks? Go away? Would you like to come in?

"This is your house?" OK choice made. The whip of contempt in his voice stung and I clenched my fists. I spun around and glared at him.

"Yes it is and I love it. So it's not a mansion there's nowhere else I'd rather live." My voice was shaking with fury and my fingers were turning white. Without another word I marched up to the door and slammed it shut. You know I really ought to thank him for saying that. For a little while he had seemed like a decent person and it had nearly fooled me. Now I was sure of what kind of man he was. I put the fish in the fridge and told dad I was tired. Soon I was lying in bed and my eyes began to shut.

_Dream_

_The moon was full and I was running. Snarls and snaps were following me and panic ran through my veins. My feet were heavy and my legs felt like led. An ice cold hand grabbed my wrist and swung me round to face....Bella. Only she was different her skin was white, her eyes a crimson red and her face was streaked with mud and blood. She snarled and lunged for me. I closed my eyes when I heard something hit what sounded like a tree. Another deeper snarl appeared._

_I opened my eyes and saw Caius in an aggressive stance growling at my sister, who was sprawled out on a now broken tree. His eyes looked my way and my throat constricted. In a flash he was in front of me. I swallowed and drank him in with my eyes. His face was serious and there was actually worry in his eyes. Slowly he bent his head down to mine._

And then I woke up. Unsure if I was relieved or disappointed I rolled off the bed. OH no. Today was my first day at school. Let the show begin. I put on a pair of black jeans with spider webs on the knees, a black belt with a crystal skull on it, a plain black halter top, my trusty black denim jacket and for the final touch my silver necklace with a back pendant hung from my neck and could be easily seen against my clothes. Dad just raised an eyebrow, he knew better than to ask me to change. I grabbed my satchel and we got into dads police cruiser. I had to get my own car and quick.

Sure enough the second I stepped out of my dads car everyones eyes turned to me. I brought up my old shield and kept my face blank. I could practically here the rumour machine warming up. I went to the office and got my timetable. Even the teachers were staring. Hello! I wanted to yell, but that would only make it worse. The whole day no-one bothered to approach me, but I felt their eyes boring holes into my back and front - there was a lot of staring but no talking. I was really beginning to dread lunch. The bell went and I packed my bag.

"Hey there." I spun around at the unexpected voice. Good Lord someone in this school could actually speak. It was a boy – your typical jock character; blonde hair blue eyes, solid build. The kind of guy who only wanted a girl because she looked good on his arm. See I think there's something wrong with me. Ever since I was little whenever I met something I could tell what they were like: a jerk, nice, a criminal, loyal etc. It made me more of an outcast but it was a useful skill. Already I disliked him. He was an ass but a different one than Caius. Still he was the first one to speak to me I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded at him to continue.

"My name's Jason and your the new kid right?" his voice was confident and brash. I had the sudden urge to say no I had been here for ages but sarcasm doesn't win friends. Then again did I want friends like him?

"Yeah, I'm Eleanor." I stuck out my hand and he shook it. Great he had sweaty palms. Looking around I saw the other kids gawking at him like he had just climbed into a lion pen. His eyes travelled down and I felt the urge to punch him. I had had enough of playboy idiots.

"So would you like me to show you around?" I wanted to laugh. The school was tiny compared to my old one and I had memorized the map, but if I said no I would only isolate myself more from the students here and I wanted to try, for my dad.

"Sure, it's a little overwhelming being the new kid and all." I fake smiled again and he beamed back at me. For the next 10 minutes I had to endure his drivel and follow him around like a dog. Why did he have to be the brave one. The strange thing was I felt someone watching me. Not the other students or teachers this felt familiar somehow and gave me a sense of safety and fear at the same time. No. He wouldn't come here. Would he? Finally the tour came to a stop and he looked at me expectantly.

"Thanks for showing me around Jason." I said my voice dripping with fake sweetness. Ugh! This kid was annoying. He smiled at me and took my hand in his. My skin crawled as he pulled me down the corridor I could have sworn I heard a growl from the trees behind me.

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Do you think I write Caius's character OK? Anyway next chap will be Caius POV of the school day. I know it Was Mike before but I realised that he would have graduated by now or at least been in a different year and 2 years older than EL. Thanks again to Lone-angel-1992 for giving me the plot idea. Hope this is what you wanted. Thanks for the reviews.**

Sneak Peak

He put his hand on her soft skin. Everything primal and wild in me was screaming to rip that boy to shreds for touching her. For touching what was _mine_.


	8. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 8**

I stayed and watched her all night. I couldn't help it, there was just something about her that captured me and drew me in. It was wrong and dangerous, but standing and watching over her as she dreamed felt natural and right. I was in deep trouble. Her room was appalling: messy and confusing. There were clothes, books, pens and paper thrown about everywhere. How did she find anything at all? Curiosity rose in me when I saw her sketch pad and I took it from the floor and sat near her desk. It was petty and beneath me but I had to know more about her. It was a compulsion. Her drawings were good but not the best I had seen yet she gave them a certain quality. Something special about each drawing. She stirred and I focused my eyes on her: she was twisting and turning under the sheets and her forehead had a fine layer of sweat. She was having a - What did humans call it? Nightmare. That was it. It had been so long since I had been troubled by them I had almost forgotten.

Eleanor was clearly distressed and something in my chest pulled at the sight. She looked small and helpless. Something in me longed to to ease her pain but I had no idea how. Following my instinct, I put my hand on her forehead. She was burning up. Then she began to calm down, her twisting stopped and her breathing returned to normal. A smile crossed her features and I was shocked at how beautiful she looked when asleep. Her face lost it's lines of anger or confusion and became serene. The moonlight was streaming through the window and bathed her in a silver glow. I felt myself moving forward towards her face. Then the wind blew through her room and I got hit by a fresh wave of her scent. I clenched my hands on the bed and fought for control. I got up and crossed to the other side of the room. I would only watch. That in itself was fascinating, she was continually moving and her hands went everywhere. There was something almost child like about it. Before I knew it dawn was approaching. I had stayed with her for a whole night. This was so unlike me and I detested the fact that such a weak being had that control over me. Coming here had been a bad idea. Aro would want to know where I had been. If he learnt of my interest in El she was doomed and I couldn't have my fun with her. I stood up and crossed to the window, this had been a bad idea. I heard a rustling of sheets, I turned around and froze as I saw her standing up. Busted. I was about to speak when I noticed that her eyes were still shut. I choked back a laugh. She was sleep-walking. Hesitantly she began to move her feet towards me. She couldn't know I was here. Could she?

I went perfectly still as she walked and stopped in front of me. What on earth was she dreaming of? Was she still in her nightmare? I bent my head towards her to check if she was suffering in some way. It was a mistake. Something primal and raw tore through me, and I grabbed her face in my hands. Her mouth looked soft and inviting. It was like there was only us a man and a woman. No vampires or humans just us. My mouth was inches from her lips when it struck me what I was doing. Snapping back I stared down at her in horror. What on earth was I about to do? She was human. A lower being and- she was starting to wake up. I quickly scooped her up and put her back on her bed before leaving via the window. Just in time because seconds later she shot up awake and panting heavily. My own state was not much better, if I was still human my heart would have been beating and my palms would have been sweating. I wasn't sure if I could stop seeing her if I wanted to. This was not going to end well.

I decided to leave her for the morning and see my brothers. We were lodging with the Cullens and the Guard were around. When I entered Aro was talking to Carlisle, Marcus looked as bored as ever and the members of out guard were watching or talking with the other vegetarians. Vegetarians. I sneered at the word. It was a pathetic and weak way to live. Humans were food yet the face of a certain black and purple haired girl crossed my mind and my old hatred of human didn't rise up. How strange. The future seeing one, Alice was looking at me oddly and her mate Jasper was rubbing her back. I kept my face blank and made my way through the house. Hopefully, the building had so many people that annoying Edward wouldn't be able to know it was me thinking about El. Why was I thinking about her?

She stayed in my mind the whole morning and I couldn't focus on anything. Eventually I made the excuse to hunt and left. While we were visiting we had to stick to their rules. Meaning no human blood. I tracked down a bear and killed it swiftly. It actually felt good to hunt again. Usually our food was just brought to us, so it was refreshing to be a hunter again. Still in that predatory mode I started to run. No idea where I was going, just revelling in the speed. Then I caught a scent. A very familiar scent. I had not separated logic from instinct yet so I followed it blindly to some trees. I was near the towns school, there she was. I grinned as I saw what she was wearing. She never wanted to fit in. I watched her all day at school, entranced at the things she did. I left once to feed again. When I came back her scent lead to a courtyard sort of place My eyes scanned the area and settled on El. She wasn't alone. Everything within me stilled. There was a human next to her. A male human. Who was smiling and talking to her. My mouth formed a snarl and I discovered what the emotion jealousy was like.

He put his hand on her soft skin. Everything primal and wild in me was screaming to rip that boy to shreds for touching her. For touching what was _mine_. The monster ruled me and for once I let it have free reign. I only had one goal getting rid of this..boy. Is this what she wanted? A weak and disposable mate, one that could be killed in a second? She deserved a strong male who could protect he against anything, not this pathetic twig of a boy. I didn't care about my suddenly possessive thoughts. Things were simple. I would show her how much better I was, then we'd see who she'll choose. My mouth curled into a smirk.

XXXX

"Did you see something in the woods?" I turned to face Jason and saw him staring at the trees with a scared look. I glanced at the trees and saw...nothing. "No, I don't see anything." My tone of voice was suggesting that there was something wrong with him. He shook his head and smiled at me again. "Sorry must be my imagination gone wild." I smiled back at him and this time I was sure I heard a growl. I turned a full circle searching for something or_ someone _but there was nothing. Still that feeling of being watched didn't leave.

**AN: Sorry this was so short I was a little stuck on ideas. Anyway hope this was worth it. Do you think I'm moving them on too fast or to slow? I know I always ask questions but it helps we write if you answer them. Sorry if it seems like I'm Edward bashing I do like him it's just that El and Caius don't. All reviews are appreciated and any advise is always welcome. Thanks for reading.**

Sneak Peak

I struggled down the pavement with my arms full of bags. Why did I always have to do the shopping? Probably because Dad always guilt trips me in to doing it. Man I hate it when he guilt trips me. I always fall for it.

"Do you need any help with those?" someone asked. The voice was light and like a soprano. I looked behind me and saw a girl that kind of resembled a pixie staring at me with big golden eyes.


	9. I'm Alice!

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 9**

Eventually school was over, though it took me about another 10 minutes after the bell had gone to convince Jason that I would be fine walking home by myself. It was actually quite a long walk. Dad was working late tonight so I had to get home on foot. I flipped open my phone and called my mum. I smiled when she picked up.

Hey mum.

_El!! It's great to hear from you again. How are you finding Forks? Is your dad treating you nicely? Have you made any new friends? Do you know where I left my car keys._

I laughed at that last comment. It was just the sort of thing she'd ask. "Mum, I think you've got me confused with Bella. She's the organised one I get most of my traits from you." I heard her chuckle at the other end.

_Right sorry. Anyway, we found out the sex of the baby today. Do you want to know._

A large grin split my face. I was really happy for mum and I couldn't wait to meet my new sibling. "Of course I want to know. I have to help you choose a good name." She was so excited about it.

_You are going to have a new...half...BROTHER!_

She screamed in my ear and I winced a little. Sometimes. Mum was too loud for even me. "That's fantastic mum!" We spoke for a long time throwing around baby names. I was finally able to convince my mum that it would be better to talk to Phil about her chosen name (Raziel Storm Swan). I said goodbye as I approached home. I dumped my bag on the floor: I could do my homework later, and went upstairs to my room. The day had left me feeling drained of all energy. I smiled Bella would be doing her school work right now before settling down with a book or cooking dinner.

With that thought came sadness. I missed my sister. A lot. I went to my suitcase (still partly packed) and pulled out one of my oldest sketch books. It was the first one and I sat down and began to flick through it. The first drawing I had ever done: my family. 4 Stick figures holding hands in a line with big red paint grins. I was in the middle, the shortest of them all and Dad was on my left, Bella was on my right. She had always encouraged me to draw. I looked at the other drawings. Bella featured in a lot so did dad. Mum never really sat still long enough for me to sketch her.

I sat there for about 20 minutes just reminiscing and laughing at my first feeble attempts at drawing. Then I noticed a note stuck to my desk. I scanned it and groaned.

_To El_

_Since I'm going to be out late tonight can you do the shopping? I won't be able to do it since I'm out saving lives and keeping the peace. I mean if you don't want to I'll do it after my long hard work day._

_From Charlie_

I groaned, and took the money off the table. I remembered where the little supermarket was and threw on my coat. I put on my shoes and locked the door. This time I remembered to bring a can of pepper spray. Sure it wasn't dark but still. I shook my head. I was probably the only person who could get in trouble in Forks. Despite my non-existent sense of direction I found the shop and bought some stuff for today and tomorrow. Unfortunately, I had 2 arms and 4 reasonably heavy plastic bags. I struggled down the pavement with my arms full of bags. Why did I always have to do the shopping? Probably because Dad always guilt trips me in to doing it. Man I hate it when he guilt trips me. I always fall for it.

"Do you need any help with those?" someone asked. The voice was light and like a soprano. I looked behind me and saw a girl that kind of resembled a pixie staring at me with big golden eyes. I smiled at her, she seemed really friendly. I shook my head though. "No it's fine. My house isn't that far from here." She continued to stare at me with those big golden eyes. "Umm..My name is El. Well Eleanor really but everyone calls me El." I said and she smiled even bigger. If that was even possible.

"So your Bella's sister." I froze and stepped back. "I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. Bellas sister in law." My mouth went dry and for once I was speechless. "Bella talks about you a lot. She really misses you but she has to stay inside for the moment. But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll see her soon." her tone changed at the last part almost like she was 100% sure that I'd see Bella. I had no clue what to say so I just nodded. She seemed a lot friendlier than her sister and I was already warming up to her.

XXXX

So this was Bellas sister, already I could see me dragging her around the shops in Port Angeles. She looked a little cautious but nice. I couldn't believe that Caius was going to...well. I'm not sure exactly. His decision kept on changing. Sometimes I would see El walking down the isle in a gorgeous white dress with him watching her with love. In other visions I would see her eyes red and with pale skin feeding off an innocent bystander with Caius now where in sight or Caius wiping Eleanors blood from his mouth. I was going to do all I could to keep El alive but first she had to trust me.

"So are you friends with my sister?" She asked and I smiled again. Bella hadn't stopped talking about El since she had heard that her little sister was coming. I nodded eagerly and she backed off a little more. Maybe I was coming over as a little over-enthusiastic.

"Yep, Bella is my best friend." She relaxed at this and moved a little forward. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" I asked again, it seemed a lot for a human to carry. She smiled "No, I got it. So do you know when I could see my sister." Unfortunately, no. My visions didn't give an exact data.

"Sorry, she's still pretty ill but who knows what the future holds." I laughed at my own lame joke and she laughed too. Probably just to be polite. I couldn't believe that Edward didn't like her well dislike was a tad too strong he just kinda found her a nuisance. Saying that her presence was distressing Bella because she couldn't see her. But then again for Edward, everything revolves around Bella.

"Hey do you want to go shopping sometime?" Wait I hadn't asked that. I stared at El, she was smiling brightly. "Bella used to tell me about her friend Alice who had amazing fashion sense and loved to shop. So do you want to go to town this weekend?" She looked at me expectantly. Wow that was quicker than I'd though it'd be but still.... "I would love to go, here's my cell phone number."

XXXX

We swapped numbers and I waved goodbye before struggling back towards home. Alice seemed like someone I could be close to and I needed a friend and quick. Anyway I was walking back down the street when who should appear. Jason. I covered a grimace.

"Hey Ellie." he said and walked over. I gritted my teeth. I hated being called Ellie. "Hi Jason." I replied my tone a little cold.

"So. A bunch of us are going down to La Push on Sunday. You want to come?" I frowned. La Push where had I heard that before. Oh Yeah. Bells friend Jacob something lived there. It was a reservation. From what Bella had told me it was beautiful and I would love to draw it. But that would mean having to put up with Jason for a couple of hours. Was it worth it. My creative and curious side got the better of me.

"Sure that sounds fun, I'll ask my dad if I can borrow his car." Jason nodded then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm sure that Chief Swan is very busy on Sundays so why don't I pick you up in my car?" No way. I shook my head. "I'm sure Dad won't mind. Cya in school Jason." Before he could say another word I turned and bolted towards my home. I was so relieved to get away that I didn't look where I was going and wouldn't you know it I slammed into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorr-" I looked up. No. My luck could not be that bad. But it was. I had ran into Caius and now my shopping was scattered around. Ugh! When had I turned into my sister?

"Stunned you speechless eh, kitty?" He mocked with that damn smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth to retort back when: "El, are you OK?" I wanted to slap my head. Why me? Jason hurried over and was looking worriedly at me. I smiled back. "I'm fine Jason." I looked up at Caius and froze. He was looking at Jason with fury in his eyes. I gulped already imagining the blood bath.

**AN: OK I know not much Caius/El in here but I'm working on it. As I've said before this idea was given to me by Lone-angel-1992 and I'm running a little short on ideas. So if you have any cool ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. I have the basic idea but any little twists would be good and as always advice is appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

Sneak Peak

I looked up from the rock I was sitting on. Bella wasn't kidding La Push was breath-taking. I heard a noise from behind and I spun around to face the large brown eyes of a wolf.


	10. Walk Away

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 10**

I wondered hysterically if blood could be washed out of my clothes. Caius was staring at Jason like he wanted to rip him apart. I had no idea why. Jason was being a friend, okay an annoying friend but he wasn't being nasty to me and even if he had been why the hell was Caius so angry? Jason was shaking and his face had gone pale but the idiot stayed where he was, almost as if he were frozen. Slowly Caius smiled at him revealing white teeth but there was nothing friendly at all in the smile. It was the smile of a carnivore.

"So you must be one of Eleanors little friends from school." his voice dripped with contempt and I saw Jason wince slightly. He turned to me and I almost jumped back from the anger and accusatory look in his eyes. "I had no idea you would be so popular Eleanor." This time I almost winced, he said my full name like an insult. Honestly, I preferred his arrogance to this fury, I had no idea how to handle his rage and it kind of hurt; the way he had spoken to me. He turned his attention back to Jason and I felt like he had deemed me unimportant and below his interest. What had I done? Wait. Why should I feel like I've done wrong he's the one who is flipping out over a guy helping me.

To his credit, Jason was able to speak whereas my throat remained locked and dry. "Yeah I'm a good friend of Els."I couldn't help but feel annoyed at the way he stressed the words "good friend". "How do you know El?" now Jason had gotten some backbone from somewhere but it was the wrong time and place I realised as Caius narrowed his eyes. He looked at Jason like he was bug. "I am a close...acquaintance of Eleanor." I actually felt a little disappointed at that. Which was completely insane. There was going to be blood and gore unless I intervened. "Uhh guys? I'm fine now. Sorry for bumping into you Caius. I'll see you later Jason." Caius's eyes flared again but he nodded slightly. For a moment I thought that everything would be fine. Then Jason stuck out his hand for Caius to shake. Oh no. Surely they were too old for that. School boys did that. But Caius would never back down from a challenge, I realised with clarity. Caius grinned again and gripped Jason's hand, and slowly shook it. Jason's face became tensed and strained. He began to breath heavily and his knuckles turned a worrying white under Caius's iron grip.

"OK, so now you guys know each other. Sorry again Caius." I said trying desperately to stop this nonsense. I may as well have been talking to a brick wall. 2 bloody stupid brick walls. Jason was now red in the face but Caius still didn't release his hand.

"Caius!" I snapped. Who did he think he was? Once again I was ignored. What, had I suddenly turned invisible! My patience finally snapped and I stepped forward glaring at the two cavemen in front of me. Reaching out I grabbed both of their wrists and yanked their wrists apart. What can I say, anger makes me freakishly strong.

"OK, Children, now that that ridiculous moment is over can we play nice?" I asked in my best _I-am-being-sarcastic _voice. Jason obviously didn't understand and growled that "he was not a child" right... Caius however, smirked down at me. He understood me....I mean what I meant. That's all, so what if my stomach flips when he smiles at me like that? No! Stop concentrating on that and It will go away. I hope.

Jason smiled at me in what he thought was a cool way but it only made his face look stupid not like. I shook my head and gave a weak grin back.

"Cya Ellie." he said and turned away. I froze. ELLIE! That boy was going down. I raised a fist and my feet began to move forward but an arm snaked around my waist. I wouldn't budge. I tried to wriggle out but he just tightened his grip.

"Damn it Caius let me go so I can kill him." I snapped and looked up. His face was stoic but I could see amusement shining in his eyes. I growled and squirmed but his hand was like an iron band around my waist.

"As much as I would love to see that, I cannot allow you to do it publicly." I scowled up at him. I hated being shorter than him. He leant down closer to my ear and whispered. "Do it at school in some secluded classroom. I'd be happy to help." Against my will a laugh escaped my mouth.

"Wait did you just laugh at something I said? I think I may be in a dream." he said with fake disbelief, my laughter carried on. I tried to cover my mouth but with his other palm he stopped my arm.

"But if this is a dream please don't wake me." there was something different this time. The contempt and arrogance had gone replaced by something....charming? I gulped and my dream from last night came back in full force. The smirk slipped from his face. Sparks crackled and I could practically see electricity leap between us. The sane part of my mind was trying desperately to remind me of all the reasons why this was a bad idea. The less sane part just enjoyed the feel of his arms. I was sure I heard him snarl but I was to absorbed by his eyes. They were almost burning. His hand came up to cup my face, the other was still wrapped around me.

My hands were now hanging limp at my sides and my brain was focused on the man holding me. Like in my dream excitement pumped through my body and I knew that something was going to change my life and soon. Despite his arrogance he seemed nervous to do anything else, almost scared of me. I wasn't sure what was happening or why I was so attracted to this admittedly gorgeous male but I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. Got that from my mother.

Ever so slowly I trailed my hands up his chest. I could feel the muscles beneath the shirt he was wearing and I felt him shiver. Further up they travelled, past his throat, his chin and mouth till I buried my fingers in his white hair. We were both breathing heavily and my heart was like a drum in my ears. I applied a light pressure to his head and he obediently moved forward. Closer and closer then.....BEEP! We shot apart as the car horn blared. I covered my ears and spun around.

Apparently we had been uh....standing in the middle of the road and some guy in a pick up truck needed to get buy. My face heating up I stepped onto the path. The truck moved forward but the guy had the window down and sneered at us.

"Kiss your bitch at home dude." My embarrassment instantly turned to anger. "It's none of your business ass-hole!" I yelled after the idiot.

I glanced at Caius who was also glaring after the truck. "Seems like I found the one man who's a bigger jerk than you." I said and he turned to smirk at me.

"I'll just have to get my title back than won't I?" I actually smiled. OK I will admit it he's kinda growing on me but there is no way on earth I was going to tell him that. Then the awkward silence came. He didn't look at me and I didn't look at him. I guess my hormones were finally appearing but why now? Why him? Why not some nice cute _normal_ guy like Jason?

_Because you don't want Jason_ the evil tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered _You want the mysterious arrogant and cold hearted jerk in front of you who can make your blood boil. _I really hated that voice. Hearing voices was not good anyway. But it was true I felt nothing for Jason except maybe pity, Caius was the one who my heart speeded up for.

XXXX

I wanted to kill that disgusting driver so badly. I wanted to run after him and rip his throat out, not because he had no manners but because if that lecherous look he had given Eleanor. I could almost hear his thoughts and I wanted to harm him so badly.

No what I wanted was to go back a minute and have El in my arms again. She had been so soft and warm. Her blood smelt delicious and when she started to pull me towards her I had been about to ravage her mouth. For a few seconds she had controlled me and I had let her. She was becoming valuable to me and I actually wanted to spend time with her. I closed my eyes picturing my brothers shock well Aros shock, Marcus wouldn't care at all. Aro would want to meet her.

I froze at this. It was too dangerous, he would destroy her. I looked down at her. She wasn't delicate or fragile like her wimpy sister. She was strong, warm and vibrant, someone who wasn't afraid to speak her mind even to death. I could just imagine her screaming at the grim reaper. She was too special to be ruined. For the past few days she had been all I could think about. I had almost bitten her a few times and she would never know how close she came to death. I had to get away from her.

Without saying a word I turned and walked away from an 18 year old girl who had more power over me than anyone ever had.

XXXX

He walked away. No bye or stupid joke he just walked away. Which was scaring me. I didn't want him top leave, I wanted to yell out and stop him. I wanted him to turn and say something stupid and contemptible but he didn't and I was shocked, glued to the pavement staring at his retreating back. I wasn't sure how long I stood there. He had left me and I was staring after him like some idiot from a cheesy romance film. If he didn't want to see me that was fine. At leasts that what I tried to convince myself.

The week passed and he didn't come back. Jason seemed to get bolder and bolder and a lot more annoying my patience with him was wearing dangerously thin. I spoke to a couple of people but I didn't feel like making friends. I didn't feel like doing anything really. What was wrong with me?

The dreams didn't stop and I couldn't stop thinking about him either. The La Push party was moved to Saturday which meant that I could go shopping with Alice on Sunday. Maybe she could cheer me up. Dad was getting worried about me. Bella still hadn't "recovered" at least I didn't run into her creepy fiancée.

Saturday came and I found myself standing in front of a mirror. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue top with a hawk on it with it's wings outstretched and the words "We can all fly, but only those that try do" Lame but I liked it. The sun was once again up and a girl from school was taking with me. She was called Amy and unlike Jason I actually liked her. She wasn't popular but she was a potential good friend.

We stopped by the beach and I could already spot Jason and his friend in the sea...chucking seaweed at each other. Amy sent me a sympathetic look.

"I think I'm gonna go hide." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"I would too but I have to meet my friend he lives here, If you follow that trail you should be fine." I spotted the trail and thanked her.

"So who's your friend?" OK I'm a little gossipy. She blushed, aww she must have a crush on him.

"Well I didn't really know him until a few weeks ago but we've become really close. His name is Seth." Now why did that name sound familiar?

"Does he know you have a crush on him?" she blushed even harder and shook her head. I chuckled and turned to walk up the trail.

"Wait." she grabbed my hand "Please don't tell anyone." I nodded "My lips are sealed." I mimed zipping my lips shut.

The trail was pretty easy to follow and after a while I found a place to sit. There were a couple of rocks overlooking the cliff face. Perfect. I planted myself on one. I looked up from the rock I was sitting on. Bella wasn't kidding La Push was breath-taking. I heard a noise from behind and I spun around to face the large brown eyes of a wolf.

**AN: Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. If you get a chance please check out the one-shot I wrote "A Stone Mask" It's a Bella X Demetri. I felt bad that Seth never got anyone so I just added that in. Please review and any plot ideas and advice are all welcome! **

Sneak Peak

"So you're Bellas sister?" asked. I nodded "Yeah that's why we have the same last name." I was in no mood to be nice.

"So have you seen her yet?" I was beginning to get annoyed with this nosy guy. I shook my head and turned away from him. "How do you know her?"

He smirked "I am a friend of hers. I'm Jacob."


	11. Jigsaw

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 11**

OK. Relax El. It's just a big dog, yeah just a big dog with rows of sharp pointy teeth that could cut through skin and bone with relative ease and claws that could rip you in half. I swallowed with difficulty but kept my eyes glued to the dog...wolf..creature. I lowered myself to the floor, showing the animal that I meant no harm. It might have been my imagination but the dog actually snorted. As if it was amused by my efforts. I narrowed my eyes at it. This wasn't an animal, I could see intelligence in it's eyes, human intelligence.

"Wha-?" before I could ask the_ wolf _what it was thinking the creature scrambled back into the trees and I lost sight of it amongst the green. I shook my head. The stress from the past week must finally be getting to me. I picked up my sketch book, the drawing was almost finished and it was pretty good if I do say so myself. Glancing at my watch, I realised it was time to go. Still a little out of it I stumbled my way back to the bonfire. The sky was dark by now, one again I had been so wrapped up in drawing that I had failed to notice the big orange thing in the sky disappear.

I spotted Amy sitting by the bonfire, I raised a hand to wave at her. She smiled back. From the corner of my eye I could see Jason making a bee line for me so I fast-walked over to where she was. She wasn't alone. The guy was really hot and he clearly had a thing for Amy; I mean the way he was staring at her like she was the entire meaning of his existence. I felt a little bit envious, but the two of them looked so cute together. Now I don't usually squeal but I really wanted to right then. The poor girl was looking anywhere but at him and her blush could rival my sisters.

"Hi Amy. Is this the friend you were talking about?" I asked as I plonked myself down on the sand. She turned a little more redder.

"Yeah, El this is Seth. Seth this Eleanor, the girl I was telling you about." She still wouldn't meet him in eye and her voice was so quiet. Seth finally tore his loving gaze away from the shy girl and offered me the friendliest smile I had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you El." He seemed genuine and I instantly like him. I was about to say something when he resumed his staring at Amy again. I chuckled and she glared at me.

"So you didn't get lost on the trail?" she asked and her tone indicated that she wished I had. Unconcerned I smiled at her.

"Amazingly no, and I found the perfect place to just sit back and draw." They both looked at me.

"You draw?" She asked and I nodded. "Would you mind if I take a look?" I shook my head and passed her my sketch book. She and Seth began to flick through the pages. My stomach tightened, my dad said I could draw well but it was another thing to have other people look at my work. While they looked I scanned the area around us. The kids from Forks were all huddled together in different groups; snickering and drinking. In fact a few of them were swaying on their feet.

But the group that caught my attention was the bunch of guys standing in the shadows. They were watching us, I just knew it. Sure they were laughing and speaking with each other but there was something serious about them, there was a wisdom on their faces that shouldn't have been there. It was like they were guarding us. From what? Weirdly, they all looked similar to one another: tall, well muscled, broad and shared the same Quileute features. I blinked and turned my attention back to Seth. He resembled them as well.

"Wow El, these are amazing." I turned back to Amy who was smiling at me. "I wish I was this talented." Seth frowned at this.

"But you are really talented Amy." his voice was firm as if it was an undeniable truth. Awww, her blush was back.

"No I'm not Seth." She mumbled and kept her eyes on the floor as if hoping she would be swallowed up. I laughed a little and turned my attention back to the mysterious group of men. Another "clone" had joined then. Seth saw that I was staring at them and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? Can't a girl stare into a bonfire?" I filled my voice with innocent naivety. He guffawed at that.

"Yeah...sure the_ bonfire_." He rolled his eyes and I lightly slapped him. That was a mistake. Kinda like how punching a steel wall is a mistake.

"Oww Mother fu-." I clenched my teeth to stop the swearing. My hand was throbbing. Amy actually laughed a little and I gave her a mock glare.

"It isn't funny!" I snapped and went back to nursing my hand. By now Seth was laughing as well. I pouted and stood up. "Well If you two don't want to be mature, then I'm going to go over there." I pointed in any random direction.

Seth laughed again. "The sea? You'd get a bit cold wouldn't you?" My cheeks heated up and I stuck my tongue out. "Oh so now who's being immature." In response I glared at him and stomped away in mock anger. Inwardly, I was smiling as I heard Amy talk to Seth. She seemed a lot more calmer around him now. Nothing like the foolish friend to break the ice. I wished the both of them the best of luck.

Jason was chatting up a tree, clearly someone had spiked the drinks. Glad I just brought a bottle of water. I stopped and just stared out at the ocean. This place was stunning. Inevitably my mind began to turn towards Caius. A whole week and nothing! Ugh! Now I was starting to sound like some clingy girlfriend. If only someone could tell me what was going on. It felt like I was being handed pieces of jigsaw but not enough to complete the picture.

Somehow, I knew it had something to do with Bella and the Cullens. Alice and Edward held a resemblance to Caius and they had had a picture of him in their house. But the physical features were different like hair colour and facial structure. My brain hurt. Why was I even bothered? Caius had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me so why the hell was I upset?

I sat down on the Beach. It was because I missed him. There I admitted it. I missed his arrogance and contemptuous behaviour, I missed arguing with him and I even missed his stupid chat up lines. I closed my eyes. God I was pathetic wasn't I? All my life I had thought that I had enough common sense to live a happy life...out went that theory. I was angry and miserable with Caius around and I was depressed without him around. Why oh why had I ever come to Forks?

Bella would know what to do, I had to speak with her, and soon. You could always rely on good old sensible Bella for advice. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone come up behind me.

"You know, stare at it all you want. The ocean isn't going to move." Shocked whipped my head around to see one of the "clones" smiling at me. I opened my mouth to reply when I froze. His eyes! They were the wolf's eyes. My brain whirled furiously trying to figure out just what was happening in this tiny area of the world. Realising he was waiting for some sort of response..

"Thanks for the notice. I'm Eleanor Swan." I said and his eyebrows shot up.

"So you're Bellas sister?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah that's why we have the same last name." I was in no mood to be nice.

"So have you seen her yet?" I was beginning to get annoyed with this nosy guy. I shook my head and turned away from him. "How do you know her?"

He smirked "I am a friend of hers. I'm Jacob." he said and held out his hand. I shook it. Good Lord he was hot! Well not hot in that sense. Oh you know what I mean! Jacob. The name sounded familiar. Oh yeah. In her last few emails Bells had spoken about her best friend Jacob Black. Maybe he could help me.

"Oh yeah. Bella told me about you. Are you a friend of the Cullens too?" I asked. It was like someone flicked a switch and the atmosphere became tense and strained. Jacobs face became stone and I could practically see the hate radiate off him. "Guess not then." I muttered.

"How do you know those _leeches_?" he all but spat. I frowned at the word. Leeches? OK something was definitely fishy about the Cullens. He was still glaring at me and I got a tiny bit defensive.

"Why is it any of your business?" I countered, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

He growled at me! Who growls at someone!? "Stay away from them Eleanor, they are dangerous." I bridled at the way he spoke to me.

"There kind of my family now that Bella has married one, besides it's hard to avoid anyone in Forks." I was thinking over the new piece of information. Dangerous? Sure Edward was more than a little creepy and maybe Alice should stay away from sugar but they weren't dangerous. Were they? Jacob was actually shaking now. I stepped back. Why did I always have to piss people off? Suddenly a hand patted Jacob on the back. Seth. My saviour. I was pleased to see Amy was following him but she still resembled a tomato.

"Hey Jake what's the matter?" he spoke in a light hearted tone but he his hand didn't leave Jacobs shoulder. I moved over to where Amy was standing. Behind Seth. It was probably the safest place to be. He and Jacob went back over to the bonfire. Amy looked torn whether to follow Seth or stay with me.

"So Seth is nice." I ventured and she smiled out to the sea.

"Yeah, I've had a crush on him for ages but he never seemed to pay attention until recently. Now that he is I have no idea how to act around him." She turned to me with pleading eyes. "Oh My gosh, you didn't think I was acting stupid do you? Ah! He probably thinks I'm a complete freak." She ranted and I awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders.

"Now listen Amy. You may not have noticed it, as you didn't look at him once, but Seth was staring at you the whole time like you were the centre of his universe." Her face flushed again but she did look pleased. I checked my watch.

"Hey Amy, do you mind if we go back to Forks now?" I didn't want to spend any more time with the slightly mentally unstable Jacob. But he had given me a few more clues to the puzzle. She nodded.

"Sure, just let me say goodbye to Seth." I nodded and we headed back to the circle. Jacob was in a foul mood, glaring at everyone. I sighed, why do these things happen to me? I walked over to him.

"Listen I'm not sure if Bella told you about me, bur I suffer from gab mouth and I constantly say the wrong thing. So I'm sorry." I hated apologizing when I had done nothing wrong but he was a friend of Bellas. He exhaled and his shoulders drooped.

"It's fine. But seriously Eleanor, stay away from the Cullens they aren't like you." he strode away. I noticed that he didn't say not like us. He was clearly in on whatever big secret there was. Amy came over with her bag.

"Ready to go?" I nodded my eyes still following the retreating Jacob. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

**AN: I know no Caius but he will be back soon. Anyway I still have some exams to do but just know I haven't abandoned my stories. Jacob will be back don't worry. If you like this fic please check out my other Volturi fic Frozen hate. Sorry for the late update. Please review.**

**Sneak Peak**

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the street. I was weighed down by shopping bags so she belted off into another store. I turned towards the book store and froze. I couldn't believe who was standing there.

**AN2: I should really stop being evil but it's really fun :)**


	12. Invasion of Privacy and Shopping

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and all the characters except my OC**

**Chapter 12**

I hardly got a wink of sleep last night. My mind was filled with wolves, eyes and the colour of blood. So yeah, not one of my better nights. I woke up tangled in my bed sheets breathing heavily, my eyed flicked over to the clock on the wall. 6:00 AM!! Oh no way!! I did not just get up at 6 O'clock in the morning on a Sunday! I rubbed my eyes and shook my head but the time didn't changed. A groan escaped my mouth and I flopped down onto my bed. Emotionally I was exhausted but I couldn't get back to sleep. The freaking sun wasn't even up yet.

After a couple of minutes of trying and failing to sleep I pushed myself off the bed. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. NO. El Swan does not do depression. I'm a very happy person. I'll just repeat that to myself every minute of today and I'll be fine. I'm not less happier then when I was with a certain arrogant, rude, mean and admittedly handsome vampire (come on I'd have to blind not to think that). It almost sounded believable.

Well no point in wasting time. I'd agreed for Alice to come around 12pm so I had 6 hours to kill. Looking at my wardrobe I was glad that we were going shopping I needed some new clothes. Eventually I decided on wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with a pentagram in the middle and black jeans. I scraped my hair into a pony tail and went down to have some cereal. I absent-mindedly chewed on the cornflakes while my mind tried to solve the big secret of Forks. I felt like it was staring at me in the face and that made me feel stupid.

I missed Bella. If she were here I'd have someone to talk to. Amy was nice and could possibly become a good friend but my sister was the one I told everything to. She was smarter than me maybe she could figure it out. A thought occurred to me and I dropped the spoon I was holding. Maybe she did. My eyes turned to the staircase. Dad hadn't fully cleaned out Bella's room yet. It would be a huge invasion of privacy but it was so frustrating to be on the outside of this "thing" which apparently concerned almost everyone I knew here. There was a slightly more selfish reason for wanting to find out; this secret may be the reason that Caius has been avoiding me.

Steeling my nerves, I made my way back upstairs. Dads room was at the end of the corridor. Mine was next to his, then there was a bathroom and finally her room. It was way too early for dad to be up but I didn't want to wake him up. Carefully I edged towards the door and , as silently as I could manage, opened the door. I shut it behind me and turned to see what I could find.

The room was pretty neat and it was clear that almost all her stuff had been removed which was a little disappointing. The few things that had been left were useless to me. What a waste of time. Dad would probably be up soon so I had to get out of here. Turning to leave I saw her old desk in a corner of the room. The computer was on it. Maybe...

I plopped myself down on the seat and turned it on but thing was a little old and made a few whirring noises which I tried to muffle. The monitor flicked on and I took hold of the mouse. Nothing useful in her documents, just some old school homework. I opened up her browser and clicked to see which web pages she had on favourites. Let's see, nothing, nothing, nothing. I clicked on the final one on the list. It was a book website with a page on a book about "Quileute legends". That looked promising. Quileute was the name of the tribe who lived on the reservation. Before I could investigate further I heard dad starting to move about in his room.

Quickly, I printed off a copy of the page and turned the computer off before running back downstairs and back to my breakfast. I tried to act as normal as possible when dad came down, we did the normal small talk but I think he was surprised to see me up so early. That made two of us. He was going out to see Billy, I considered asking Jacob about the wolf I saw last night but decided against it. I would need more pieces of the puzzle first. I took out the page I had printed off. What did the Quileutes have to do with this and why do I think it ties in with that wolf I saw last night, the one with human eyes?

Ring!! The phone went off and I nearly jumped off the couch. I picked it up, who calls this early on a Sunday? Nobody is or should be awake.

Hello this is El Swan. There was a long pause and I was getting a little ticked off when.

_El. _I froze. I knew that voice

Bella is that you?

_Yeah it's me El._

I thought you were ill

_I am...ill, but I wanted to see how Charlie was doing and I wanted to hear how you were doing._

Bells, you're going to get better right. I mean that Doctor is supposed to be really good.

_Carlisle is the best. Hopefully I'll be better soon._ Something didn't feel right about the way she said that.

Well I've met your husband. I smiled as I heard her giggle on the other end

_Yeah he told me about it. You two don't exactly see eye to eye do you._

I sighed. Do you want the truthful answer or the "make you feel good" answer?

_Truth please El._

OK now don't bite my head off but I can't see why you married him. He's controlling, has a temper and I don't like him. There was a silence at the end and I winced maybe I had overstepped my mark.

_Ha Ha Ha. Do you know he said almost the exact same thing about you. "Bella I don't see why you like your sister. She is nosy, pushy and loud. I'm sorry but I don't like her"._ She then preceded to laugh some more.

Well at least the feeling is mutual. Listen Bella is it really unsafe for me to visit you.

_Yeah El it's still a little dangerous but you should be able to come over soon. By the way well done on breaking in. Jasper got a real shock when you appeared._

I was worried about you!

_I'm fine here El. The Cullens are like family to me._ I fell silent a bit put out. _So I hear you're going shopping with Alice today._

Yeah, we're going to Port Angelas tomorrow.

_Have fun, but be warned Alice could shop for America if she wanted to. I'll call soon. Tell Charlie I said hi. Bye_

Bye Bells.

I hung up and put the phone down. At least I knew she was still alive but something was different. There was something false about the conversation. She hadn't been telling me the truth or at least all of the truth. That hurt. The feeling in my stomach hadn't gone away as I thought it would if anything it felt worse. I thought I had wanted to speak to Bella but I had and I didn't feel any different. Who did I want to talk to? A memory of red eyes and an infuriating smirk came to mind. I shook my head and lay back on the couch. It felt like my whole world was changing and I had nothing to grab onto, no rock to hold on to.

The rest of the morning I spent catching up on some school work and cleaning the house. My room was still a mess but you needed one messy place in a home, then it felt lived in. 12pm drew closer and closer until someone banged on the door. I slipped on some trainers and opened the door. Sure enough Alice was standing there beaming at me.

"Hi El you ready to go?"

"Sure Alice just let me grab my purse." I scribbled down a quick note for my dad if he came back early and grabbed my bag.

"OK I'm ready now." Alice grinned and dragged me outside. I almost had a heart attack at the sight of her car. Just how rich were they? I'm not that into cars but even I could tell that hers was expensive.

After I was practically shoved into the car she pulled out of the drive and off we went. Now I'm not one to be scared of cars but when Alice started going over 100 mph I began to feel a little nervous.

"Ugh Alice, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" I asked gripping onto the seat. She took her eyes off the road to look at me and I almost had a heart attack.

"Nope." She turned back to the road and I tried to relax. Sooner than I thought we would we arrived at Port Angelas and I soon discovered what Bella meant. Alice was like a lightning bolt and I found myself pushed into changing rooms with her flinging clothes at me. I exited the shop a few bags heavier than when I had entered. This happened for a couple of more shops.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the street. I was weighed down by shopping bags so she belted off into another store. I turned towards the book store and froze. I couldn't believe who was standing there. I walked across the road to get a better look. Yes it was him. Anger coursed through me and before I knew it I was stomping over to him.

"Well nice to see you again Caius!" I spat, he turned towards me and his own eyes widened slightly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I scowled. As if he had any right to ask me.

"Well if you hadn't avoided me for the past week maybe you would have known I was going shopping with Alice Cullen today." His eyes narrowed at the mention of Alice.

"If she's involved this meeting looks very suspicious." he said to himself looking around, I presume for Alice. Not good to ignore a girl when she's spitting mad at you buddy.

"What the hell are you about now?" he turned back to me and I so wanted to punch him.

"Nothing just go away I have some business to attend to." My mouth dropped open. Oh no he did not just do that. I stepped in front of him and jabbed a finger at him.

"You listen here-" I was about to tell him off (as I should) when Alice popped out of nowhere.

"There you are El, listen I just got a call from Edward and I'm needed back at the house." I stepped back a little thrown by the conversation.

"Erm OK Alice we'll head back to Forks then." She began to shake her head.

"No way El. Bella made me promise to show you a good time and you haven't even had lunch yet. You must be starving. You have to stay." I blinked.

"But I have no-one with me and we came in your car. How do I get home?" A very evil smirk crossed her face and I wished I hadn't asked. The good for nothing, mean, rude jerk i.e. Caius was watching her too.

"Weeellllll, Caius is an acquaintance of mine and I'm sure he'd love to look after you for a day." My mouth dropped open and the jerk looked furious.

"What!" but before he could throw a tantrum Alice whispered something in his ear and he stiffened. She bounced backwards grinning like some mischievous pixie.

"Well that settles it have fun you two." and with that she ran back down the street. I turned to face the man next to me and gulped he looked murderous.

**AN: Heh heh please don't kill me. So I've had a really busy summer and I'm sorry for the delay. But I'm in a very happy mood because my exam results came back! Anyway Caius is back and Alice is being an evil plotter. Sorry for being evil. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chap**

Sneak Peak

I checked my watch, it was getting late and the sky was darkening. I spun around to thank Caius for the day and everything within me stilled. There was a look in his eye that was slightly crazed and totally focused on me. Growling he began to lower his face to mine.


End file.
